To ensure an individual is playing with appropriate equipment, the individual may be custom fitted for golf clubs. In one example, the individual may be fitted for golf clubs (e.g., iron-type golf clubs) according to the custom fitting process developed by PING®, Inc. to match the individual with a set of golf clubs. As part of the custom fitting process developed by PING®, Inc., for example, a color code system may be used to fit individuals of varying physical characteristics (e.g., height, wrist-to-floor distance, hand dimensions, etc.), swing tendencies (e.g., hook, slice, pull, push, etc.), and ball flight preferences (e.g., draw, fade, etc.) with iron-type golf clubs. With custom-fitted golf clubs, individuals may play golf to the best of their abilities.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.